The Bet - JILY
by Lais Oliveira1
Summary: O que leva duas pessoas a fazerem uma aposta? James Potter e Lílian Envas eram professores de uma escola secundária em Londres e era impossível os dois se desencontrarem. Um belo dia, James propôs a Lílian uma aposta. O que seria essa aposta? E o por que que este decidira fazê-lo? Mas uma coisa é certa: depois dessa aposta, nenhum dos dois serão os mesmos.
1. A Entrevista

**1 - A Entrevista**

Despertei com o barulho incômodo do despertador, um _trim, trim, trim_ tão irritante quanto uma campainha, de olhos fechados tateei a cômoda até encontrá-lo, apertando em seguida o botão que o desligava. Meus olhos cerrados acostumavam-se aos poucos com a claridade que atravessa as cortinas, não podia enrolar e estender meu sono e com muito custo olhei para o lado. Quase caí da cama!

O relógio-despertador marcava sete e quinze da manhã, sobravam-me quarenta e cinco minutos para me arrumar e dirigir até a escola. Minha primeira entrevista! Meu primeiro emprego como professora! Não podia perder essa oportunidade por nada nesse mundo.

Levantei em um pulo, depressa de mais, meus pés embolaram nas cobertas e foi então que _realmente_ caí da cama. Com a pressa que estava não tive tempo para me importar, tirei meus cabelos vermelhos dos olhos e corri para o banheiro para tomar meu banho. Depois de me arrumar, coloquei um vestido azul marinho, o mais comportado que encontrei, e desci as escadas segurando os sapatos na mão. Talvez ainda restava tempo para tomar meu café da manhã, olhei para o relógio... Quem sabe uma fruta?

Consegui calçar um único sapato quando cheguei na cozinha, escolhi uma maçã na fruteira quando reparei em uma figura de cabelos castanhos escuros tomando um copo de suco de laranja. Ignorei minha invasora por tempo suficiente para lavar a maçã.

– Como entrou aqui? – Perguntei dando as costas para minha melhor amiga enquanto enxugava as mãos.

– Você ainda deixa as chaves no vaso de plantas da entrada... – Marlene respondeu sem demonstrar vergonha ou culpa. – Não deveria fazer isso, é evidente e perigoso...

– Huhum... – Era tudo o que podia responder, segurava a maçã com a boca enquanto calçava o outro sapato. Por impulso, olhei para o relógio novamente e não contive meu resmungo... Não chegaria a tempo.

– Se meus palpites servirem para alguma coisa... – Começou Marlene. – Olhar para o relógio só faz você se atrasar mais. – Tirei o cabelo do rosto e levantei a cabeça para encará-la, com uma das mãos, ajeitava os sapatos nos pés.

– Belo conselho... – Agradeci indo até onde ela estava, depositei minha maçã mordida em sua mão desocupada vendo-a fazer uma careta de desagrado, corri para o banheiro e escovei os dentes.

– Só estou sendo sua amiga. – Explicou dando de ombros.

– Não estou reclamando. – Disse após enxaguar a boca.

Quando voltei, ela ainda estava sentada despreocupadamente, empurrando-a para que me seguisse, comecei a busca pela minha bolsa e minha pulseira nova que havia ganhado de presente de minha mãe depois que me mudara para a casa nova. Atrás de mim Marlene suspirava.

– Sua bolsa está ao lado da televisão e sua pulseira está ao lado do telefone. – Falou calmamente.

Apressei-me para pegar minhas coisas, que estavam exatamente onde ela dissera, corri para a porta da frente quando lembrei das chaves, olhei para trás e quase trombei em Lene que erguia as chaves de seu carro na frente do meu rosto.

– Obrigada! – Falei sincera enquanto pegava as chaves.

– O que seria de você sem mim? – Perguntou sorrindo.

– Nada. – Sorri para ela também.

– Estarei aqui quando você voltar! – Gritou enquanto me afastava. – Boa sorte!

Claro que Marlene estaria em casa quando eu voltasse, como se _eu_ não soubesse disso, além do mais eu estava com o carro _dela!_ Saí ao encontro do dia ensolarado e esplendido daquela manhã, uma pena que não pudesse aproveitá-lo, dias assim eram tão raros. Arranquei dirigindo cuidadosamente pelas ruas de Londres. A última parte era mentira, mas caso minha amiga perguntasse era isso o que diria.

Dirigindo o mais rápido que o trânsito matinal permitia, não me importei por ter infringindo pelo menos duas leis de trânsito pelo caminho, caso chegasse alguma multa para Lene, eu pagaria... Pagaria com o suor do meu trabalho, isso se conseguisse o emprego.

Devido ao verão, a escola secundária estava em recesso, e com alegria estacionei o carro em uma das vagas vazias. O prédio era amarelo, e em letras azuis grandes e garrafais estava escrito _Colégio Secundário Frank Longbottom._ Entrei na escola em passos apressados, quem me visse pensaria que estava praticando _cooper_ pelos corredores.

Não sabia onde era a secretaria, por isso, mantive a velocidade no passo. Sem me conter, olhei mais uma vez para o relógio de pulso, _sete e cinquenta e três._ Sete minutos para encontrar a sala da secretaria daquela escola! Olhava as pressas para os lados, quando alguém esbarrou em mim... Eu esbarrei em alguém? Não tive tempo de soltar minhas desculpas, pois, naquele momento havia encontrado a sala que procurava.

Vesti um sorriso no rosto, ajeitei os cabelos e olhei para as horas. _Sete e cinquenta e sete_. Havia conseguido! Bati na porta desajeitada.

– Entre. – A voz dentro da sala soou sonhadora para meus ouvidos. Respirei fundo para acalmar os nervos, abri a porta e me deparei com um escritório arrumado e cheio de energia. O conselho de Marlene daria certo, afinal.

A mulher atrás da mesa da diretora era magra de feições bondosas, bonita de cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados que chegavam a altura dos ombros. Seu nome? Olhei de relance para uma plaquinha sobre a mesa:

– Alice Longbottom. – Sorri para ela estendendo minhas mãos para cumprimentá-la. Ela devolveu o aperto de mão sorrindo.

– Ah, senhorita Evans, sente-se! – Apontou a cadeira em sua frente. – Vejo que chegou na hora.

– Gosto de pontualidade. – Falei timidamente, sentada em frente a diretora, não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Ela mexeu em alguns papéis dentro da gaveta, de lá tirou um papel com o meu nome grifado em amarelo. Meu currículo.

– De todas as professoras que entrevistei até o momento... – Alice disse enquanto folheava os papéis. – O seu curriculum foi o que mais me agradou, senhorita Evans. Fez faculdade de História e Geografia, estágio nas melhores escolas secundárias de Londres... – Tirou os olhos dos papéis e me fitou. – Então, por que quis ser professora?

– Bem, desde pequena amava ensinar... – De repente me senti nervosa. – Sempre soube que esta era a carreira que queria seguir. – A todo custo mantive a voz firme. Alice assentiu.

– E quer ensinar História? – Perguntou. Respirei fundo, o nervosismo fez com que eu sorrisse mais uma vez.

– Adoro analisar os fatos das épocas e gosto de contar histórias. É tudo muito interessante quando penso em todas as coisas que ocorreram no passado. História é fascinante, fico feliz quando vejo que os alunos apreciam a matéria e dividem o que aprendem na sala de aula com seus pais. – Respondi sua pergunta da forma mais sincera que consegui expressar o que sentia. Alice ficou um tempo em silêncio, minhas mãos começaram a tremer de nervosismo, segurei uma na outra... Será que falei alguma coisa errada?

– Senhorita Evans... – Falou deixando meu currículo de lado. – Nenhuma professora que entrevistei essa semana se referiu a esta matéria com tanta paixão... – Olhou fixamente para mim. – Uma última pergunta então, por que quer lecionar para as crianças desta escola?

– Eu adoro olhar nos olhos inocentes das crianças e ver o impacto e a curiosidade em que as deixo ao escutarem uma história bem contada. – Falei sorrindo.

– Seja bem vinda, senhorita Evans. – Disse Alice Longbottom com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. – À escola secundária Frank Longbottom...

– O quê? – Estava surpresa. – Sério?

– Sim, é verdade. – Falou satisfeita com minha expressão. – Você começará no início do ano letivo.

– Obrigada, senhora Longbottom.

– Pode me chamar de Alice, senhorita Evans.

– Só se me chamar de Lily. – Repliquei feliz, não cabia em tanta felicidade.

– Certo, Lily, vejo você no final do verão.

– Obrigada mais uma vez... – Disse apertando sua mão, me contive para não dar pulinhos de alegria ali mesmo, na frente da minha nova chefe.

Quando nos despedimos sai de sua sala fechando a porta atrás de mim e andei pelos corredores vazios. Constatando que estava sozinha, não resisti em começar minha dança da vitória, pulava feito uma criança de jardim de infância, só parei, porém, pois escutei um pigarro atrás de mim.

Virei constrangida em direção ao som, só para perceber que estava me humilhando na frente do cara mais bonito que já vira em toda a minha vida. Alto de porte forte, cabelos negros e rebeldes, usava um óculos de aros redondos que se não fosse por esconder aquele belo par de olhos castanhos esverdeados, deixaria-o bem mais bonito.

Ele caminhava em minha direção, não resisti em pentear o cabelo com os dedos e arrumar meu vestido no corpo, mas logo parei tudo que estava fazendo, até mesmo retirei o sorriso que trazia no rosto. O modo como ele andava mostrava claramente o quão arrogante era.

– Desculpe se interrompi seus pulos de alegria, mas você deixou isso preso em minha camisa quando esbarrou em mim. – Disse estendendo algo prateado para mim.

– Minha pulseira! – Exclamei me dando conta que estava sem ela, estiquei minha mão para pegá-la, mas ele a tirou da minha frente. – Ei, me devolve! – Aquela atitude me irritara. O moreno riu, largando a pulseira na palma da minha mão esticada. – Obrigada. – Falei recolocando a pulseira no pulso.

– De nada. – Respondeu presunçoso. – Ganhou o emprego? – Eu o fitei. – Quero dizer, você estava dando pulos e tudo o mais... – Completou dando de ombros.

– E isso é da sua conta?

– Calma, ruivinha. – Defendeu-se. – Só queria dar os parabéns.

– Obrigada. – Agradeci rapidamente e desconcertada, o que o fez rir mais uma vez.

– Mas nem disse parabéns ainda.

– Pois diga.

– Parabéns. – Disse fazendo uma reverência, por mais fofo que tenha sido, revirei os olhos.

– Obrigada. – Repeti saindo dali antes que qualquer coisa que eu não queria, acontecesse. Nem ao menos _eu_ sabia o que queria dizer com isso. O que de mais poderia acontecer?

– A propósito... – Ele gritou quando já havia ganhado distância. – Meu nome é Potter. James Potter! – Riu da própria piada ridícula. – Bom saber seu nome também, _ruivinha._


	2. Meu Primeiro Dia

**1 - Meu Primeiro Dia**

Duas semanas se passaram desde meu encontro no corredor com o idiota do James Potter, e a imagem dele andando até mim em seus passos arrogantes ainda estavam fixos em minha memória. Como um adulto que nem ele podia ter uma mente de uma criança de cinco anos? Não devia estar pensando nisso, não devia estar pensando nele, de novo! Os dias passaram voando e o final do verão chegou rápido de mais, era meu primeiro dia como professora de História na escola secundária Frank Longbottom.

Então, como queria que tudo ocorresse perfeitamente arrumei o horário do despertador para tocar uma hora antes do que estava acostumada, fui tomar banho ainda com sono, o que não me impedia de ficar nervosa. Será que meus alunos gostariam de mim? Seriam comportados? Ri da minha própria pergunta, crianças naquela idade eram hiperativas... Se desse algo açucarado a elas aí sim, ficariam elétricas e enérgicas fora do comum.

Na noite anterior havia separado a roupa que usaria para meu primeiro dia, vesti então uma blusa social branca que combinava com uma saia de cintura alta preta, um sapato preto de salto. Deixei meus cabelos vermelhos soltos, estavam um tanto curtos desde a última vez que os cortara, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Desci para a cozinha com tempo de sobra, não me surpreendi ao ouvir o barulho da geladeira sendo fechada.

– Eu mudei as chaves de lugar... – Falei quando vi minha amiga se sentar à mesa. Lene me olhou fingindo mágoa.

– Você está querendo se livrar de mim! – Disse colocando a mão no coração, fechou os olhos fingindo choro, mas não conseguiu segurar a risada. – Não importa aonde a esconda, Lílian, eu sempre vou achar.

– E eu sempre vou estar esperando por você assaltando minha geladeira. – Disse indo ao armário. Marlene e eu éramos amigas desde nossos quatro anos de idade, nunca nos separamos desde então.

– Não precisa se incomodar em cozinhar, Lily, fiz o suficiente para nós duas. – Lene falou orgulhosa de sua habilidade culinária. – Viu como sou a melhor amiga que você pode ter!?

– Obrigada. – Sentei-me ao seu lado para tomar o café da manhã. Só então percebi que estava muito arrumada, porém não falei nada, sabia que ela preferiria me contar com a empolgação que somente Marlene tinha. Passei manteiga nas torradas enquanto ela nos servia de suco de laranja.

– Sinceramente, Lene, não sei porque você vem pra cá... – Comentei mastigando minha torrada. – Sua casa é do lado da minha!

– Minha casa é muito chata. – Lene respondeu. – Preparada para aturar os pestinhas?

– Marlene! – A repreendi. – Isso é sério.

– O quê? – Falou encolhendo os ombros. – É por essa e outras que sou advogada, quando seus aluninhos crescerem e infligirem a lei, poderei dar um castigo de verdade neles... Falando nisso, consegui um emprego!

– Sério? – Perguntei a abraçando. – Ah, amiga, isso é ótimo! – Falei realmente feliz por ela.

– É, eu consegui. – Ela ergueu a mão direita e eu bati com a minha, em um toque um tanto corriqueiro, aproveitei a deixa para me levantar.

– Tenho que ir. – Falei indo até o banheiro ao lado da cozinha para escovar os dentes. – Quero fazer umas coisas na sala, antes das crianças chegarem.

– Boa sorte com isso! – Marlene gritou da cozinha.

Ri mordendo a escova de dentes, enxaguei a boca. Aproveitei para checar o visual uma última vez no espelho, e nossa... Estava pálida de mais, passei um pouco de maquiagem embora não gostasse muito de usá-la, um _blush_ e um batom rosa claro teriam que ser suficientes. Guardei a necessaire de baixo da pia do banheiro e segui para a sala para pegar uma grande sacola amarela.

– Estou indo, Lene! – Avisei enquanto abria a porta da frente. – Deixe a chave onde encontrou quando sair! – Gritei por cima do ombro.

– Tchau, Lily! – Marlene berrou em resposta de algum cômodo da casa. – Se algo acontecer lá é só me ligar...

– Não será necessário!

– Nunca se sabe... – Podia imaginá-la dando de ombros. – Aproveite para descobrir quem é esse James Potter, e pergunte se ele tem algum amigo! – Revirei os olhos antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Assim que avistei um taxi fiz um sinal para que parasse, dei o endereço da escola para o motorista e esperei que este me levasse até meu destino. Abri a sacola conferindo se estava tudo alí, satisfeita com minhas compras, torci para que as crianças gostassem. A viagem durou breves quinze minutos, paguei a viagem ao taxista e saí do carro. Ainda era cedo, portanto o colégio estava vazio, havia sobrado tempo para fazer o que pretendia. Alguns carros estavam parados nas vagas de professores, com inveja fiz uma anotação mental para comprar um carro assim que tivesse dinheiro suficiente.

Andei pelos corredores desertos, e dei graças por não ver nenhum sinal de James Potter. Como Alice já me enformara onde seria minha sala, não precisei ir ao seu escritório incomodá-la. Frank Longbottom era uma escola particular de ginásio – da quinta à oitava série – havia muitos professores que trabalhavam lá. Era um colégio renomado e respeitados por todos, talvez por ser o melhor da região, não conhecia uma única pessoa que não gostaria de ver seus filhos estudando lá um dia.

Quando finalmente encontrei minha sala, comecei a decorá-la com as coisas que comprara na papelaria, queria tudo adorável para meus alunos. Sorridente ao imaginar como a sala ficaria, subi em uma cadeira para pendurar uma placa acima do quadro negro, não havia calculado muito bem, era alto de mais, estiquei meu corpo ao máximo, sobre os saltos que arranhavam a cadeira, tentei ficar nas pontas dos pés.

Como qualquer um podia imaginar, a não ser eu, perdi o equilíbrio, caindo de costas para o chão, como um reflexo, fechei os olhos aguardando o impacto que não veio. Ao invés disso, senti mãos macias e quentes envolvendo meu corpo. Meu coração bateu forte contra minhas costelas, mas pelo motivo errado...

Os braços fortes me colocaram de volta ao chão, ajeitei-me e olhei envergonhada para trás, encarei a pessoa que menos queria ver: _James Potter, o arrogante._ Com um placa em uma mão e a outra no bolso da calça de moletom. Engoli em seco, tirando uma mecha que insistia incansavelmente de cair sobre meus olhos.

– Sabe... – Ele falou. – Você não me disse seu nome naquele dia, senhorita Evans, fui obrigado a olhar no registro. – Cruzei os braços indignada quando ele foi a minha mesa. – Deixe que eu coloco. – Ele falou segurando minha placa.

– Não precisa! – Falei tentando pegá-la de volta.

– Mas eu sou mais alto que você, Evans. – Disse enquanto erguia a placa para que eu não a alcançasse, cruzei os braços mais uma vez, irritada.

– Não devia ter mexido em minhas coisas, Potter. – Por que raios estávamos nos chamando pelo sobrenome, eu não sabia, contudo, era inevitável e parecia muito mais natural.

James Potter subiu na cadeira assassina. Emburrada, não quis nem olhar... Quando me virei para dizer poucas e boas para ele, a placa estava no lugar que eu queria, nenhum milímetro mais alto ou mais baixo do que havia imaginado antes.

– Claro que posso, senhorita Evans. – Respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – Sou um professor também.

– Não sei como contrataram você, irritante e abusado como é! – Acusei ainda irritada, porque ele me causava tanta irritação? Ele fingiu estar magoado.

– Irritante e abusado? Eu? – Colocou as mãos no peitoral forte, desceu da cadeira e passou por mim roçando de leve seu braço no meu. Mesmo que meu braço estivesse coberto com a camisa social, pareceu que todos os meus pelos se arrepiaram. – A sala ficou muito bonita. – Não respondi, ele parou já à porta para me olhar. – A propósito, boa sorte com essa turma...

Não sei ao certo se me virei para encará-lo ou então, por que o sinal acabara de tocar, ele me olhava debochado, saiu da sala piscando. O que aquele idiota queria dizer? Imediatamente comecei a suar frio, estava ficando ansiosa. Fiz uma prece rápida quando ouvi as crianças correndo e gritando nos corredores, sentei-me à mesa e aguardei.

Como uma avalanche, três dezenas de pré-adolescentes adentraram a sala, largaram seus materiais em suas carteiras e não se sentaram! Elas não se sentaram! Percebi que não seria fácil lidar com elas, e para piorar, ainda estava nervosa. Tentei me apresentar, tentava a todo custo me sobrepor ao barulho que faziam, contudo, não conseguia nem ao menos me fazer ouvir.

Era como se sentisse meu coração na mão, inocência a minha pensar que meu primeiro dia como professora seria fácil ou até mesmo perfeito. Saí da sala fechando a porta atrás de mim, me apoiando nela, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, ainda podia escutá-los gritando, o som era ainda pior ouvindo do lado de fora.

Embora soubesse o quão errado aquilo era, me afastei de minha sala para observar a que estava ao lado. Espiei pela janela de vidro e pude ver a turma em silêncio, prestando atenção ao homem alto de cabelos castanhos brilhosos e sedosos que iam até os ombros, ele passava confiança, tinha um ar elegante e ao mesmo tempo arrogante. Vez ou outra, seus alunos riam de alguma coisa engraçada que ele dizia e eu não podia escutar. Fiquei com inveja ao olhar pela janela da minha sala, meus alunos ainda riam, gritavam e corriam, faziam uma festa particular lá dentro.

– Dia difícil? – Indagou uma voz feminina às minhas costas. Surpresa, virei-me para encarar a moça, como me movimentei rápido, dei com as minhas costas na maçanete da porta. Fiz uma careta involuntária por causa da dor que sentira, afinal doeu, e muito.

– Como sabe? – Perguntei suspirando.

Ela se aproximou e deu uma olhadela na sala. Era uma moça bonita, os cabelos castanhos iam até abaixo dos ombros, um tanto ondulados, sua feição era calma e bondosa. Se virou para me encarar, já não havia visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar? Franzi a testa diante da minha falta de memória, contudo, ela não pareceu notar isso.

– Conheço essa turma, esse é o motivo... – Respondeu sorrindo. Me lembrava alguém que eu conhecia, mas não me lembrava quem. – Você é a nova professora de História, não é?

– Sim, sou eu. – Respondi ainda tentando saber quem ela me lembrava.

– Bom, não se preocupe... Tudo bem, sei que estou ficando maluca, já que a outra professora de História se demitiu por causa dessa mesma turma... – Ela comentou pensativa. – Mas essa turma só precisa de um pulso firme. Olhá, vem cá... – Me chamou para mais perto da janela, eu a acompanhei. – Está vendo aquele lá? – Apontou para o único garoto sentando, estava de cabeça baixa e não pude deixar de sentir pena dele, parecia tão triste.

– Quem é ele? – Perguntei demonstrando minha preocupação. – O que aconteceu?

– Aquele lá é Matt Valentin. – Ela disse com tristeza. – Perdeu a mãe há quase um ano e ainda não se recuperou... É triste, sabe!

– Porque está me contando isso? – Perguntei agora mais penalizada do que antes.

– Desculpe, só gostaria que soubesse que eles são bons alunos. Matt sempre foi quieto e estudioso, ele só precisa se lembrar como é isso... Você consegue ensiná-los, é uma boa professora. – Ela sorriu simpaticamente para mim.

– Como sabe tudo isso? – Perguntei olhando novamente para Matt. Ela pareceu surpresa.

– Ah, me esqueci. Desculpe! É que eu sou secretária da diretora. – Ela falou abanando a cabeça. – Prazer, meu nome é Alice Potter. – Estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

Tudo estava explicado, era por isso que eu achava que a conhecia de algum lugar! Ela era irmã de Potter, os mesmos olhos castanhos esverdeados, o mesmo sorriso. Como duas pessoas podiam ser tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes? Percebendo que a mão de Alice ainda estava estendida, eu a apertei ainda espantada com a revelação.

– Você é... Você é parente de James Potter? – Não consegui refrear minha língua, Alice riu.

– Vejo que conheceu meu irmão mais velho... – Reparou Alice. – Sou apenas um ano mais nova do que ele.

– Tem o mesmo nome da diretora também. – Constatei rindo.

– Ah é, coincidência, não? Tenho que ir, senhorita Evans. – Alice falou rindo.

– Lily. – Corrigi.

– Boa sorte professora Lily. – Alice saiu de perto e entrou em outra sala no final do corredor. Respirei fundo e abri a porta de minha sala, todos ainda falavam alto, corriam de um lado para o outro. Ao ver aquela cena, me irritei de tal forma, que me ouvi gritando.

– BASTA! – Todos me olharam assustados, mas fiquei satisfeita ao ver que eles pararam. – Sentem-se em seus lugares. – Ordenei a turma que obedeceu, sentando-se em suas respectivas carteiras em silêncio. – Evitei soltar uma suspiro de alívio e encarei a todos eles, impassível. Eles me encaravam, percebi que esperavam. – Meu nome – continuei dizendo. – é Lílian Evans, mas vocês podem me chamar de senhorita Evans ou professora Lily. – Eles ainda me olhavam em silêncio, andei de um lado para o outro observando-os. – Nunca fiquei tão decepcionada em toda a minha vida como estou hoje... Achei que não fossem mais crianças. – Quando terminei de falar, uma garota de cabelos loiros ergueu o braço no ar. Acenei para ela, dando permissão para que falasse.

– Professora Lily, a senhorita disse que não somos mais crianças, mas enfeitou a sala como se achasse isso...

– Se não percebeu, senhorita? – Perguntei pelo seu nome.

– Diana Dans.

– Diana, se olhar atentamente para as placas vai perceber que tudo o que está lá são coisas sobre a História. – Apontei para os balões com alguns feitos na História. – Foi apenas um meio que encontrei para que a aula não ficasse entendiante.

A turma pareceu ter entendido, soltou um sonoro "Ah!" e eu finalmente pude começar a minha aula, fiz com que todos prestassem atenção em mim, sem exceções. Só depois de um tempo percebi que na janela da sala havia mais alguém me observando a ensinar.


	3. Tento Fazer Amizade Com o Quatro Olhos

**3 - Tento Fazer Amizade com o Quatro Olhos**

Cheguei em casa indiscutivelmente cansada, abri a porta e joguei as chaves na mesinha do _hall_ de entrada, sabia que Marlene estava ali, então não fiquei surpresa ao vê-la com duas caixas de pizza e uma grande garrafa de Coca para nós duas. Joguei-me no sofá ao seu lado encostando a cabeça no apoio de braços, suspirei aliviada. Minha melhor amiga me olhava, sabia que ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas fui mais rápida.

– Nem uma palavra. – Ameacei de olhos fechados.

– Não ia falar nada... – Mentiu, sabia disso, pois sua voz tremeu contendo um riso. – Quer pizza, Lilyzinha? Talvez melhore seu humor... É sua predileta. - Quatro queijos! Abri os olhos para encará-la, Lene sorria travessa, balancei a cabeça e sorri.

– O que está esperando para cortar o meu pedaço? – Ela riu cortando dois pedaços grandes. Entregou-me minha fatia enquanto comia a sua.

Ficamos assim, comendo em silêncio, não tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome até então. Apreciei cada mordida, irritantemente pensando em James Potter, ele só me importunou até àquela hora na sala, depois disso, nem chegou perto de mim. Não sabia o motivo de pensar nele daquele jeito. Vi Lene descansar o copo na mesinha de centro e me encarar, ainda estava com James na cabeça, então deixei que ela falasse, se não, ela não aguentaria.

– Como foi lá? Ah, fala! Quero saber... – Ela pediu implorando.

– Cansativo, Lene, por um momento pensei mesmo em ligar para você! – Respondi, vendo minha melhor amiga cair na gargalhada.

– Sabia! Sabia! – Cantarolou. – Então porque não me ligou? Eu largaria tudo para ajudá-la.

– Porque consegui colocá-los nos eixos. – Disse orgulhosa do meu trabalho. Marlene bateu palmas e eu fiz uma reverência rindo. – E o seu dia? Como foi?

– Monótono. – Deu de ombros. – Assustar crianças e matá-las de medo teria sido muito, muito melhor, mas me disseram que era só o primeiro dia e que com certeza irá melhorar. E assim espero... E o James Potter? – Perguntou com um sorriso no canto do rosto. Bufei colocando meu copo ao lado do dela na mesa de centro.

– Estava lá, me amparou quando cai e aí...

– Cair? Como assim?

– Não caí! Eu ia cair, e então ele me pegou bem na hora, mas só para me tirar do sério depois... – Expliquei irritada.

– Que lindo, Lily, ele é cavalheiro!

– Nem vem, Lene. – Interrompi. – Você não o conhece para dizer uma coisa dessas...

– Você também não o conhece! – Retrucou. – Pode ser que seja melhor do que você pensa. – Se levantando e espreguiçando, pegou as caixas de pizza vazias do chão. – Tenho que ir... – Caminhou até a porta se despedindo.

– Até. – Respondi me levantando também, Lene sorriu e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Ri balançando a cabeça, sabia que ela ainda estava com minha chave reserva e com certeza estaria sentada em minha cozinha tomando café da manhã comigo no dia seguinte.

Peguei os copos e os talheres que usamos e os levei para a cozinha para lavá-los e guardá-los. Ainda pensando em Potter e no que Marlene falara... Será que o julguei mal? Será que começamos com o pé esquerdo? Suspirei cansada. Lavei e enxuguei a louça, subi as escadas praticamente me arrastando para o banheiro, tomei um banho relaxante e me joguei na cama para dormir. Estava exausta, mas estava disposta a começar uma relação amistosa com Potter no dia seguinte, mesmo que _isso_ fosse contra aos meus princípios.

[...] Depois de um café da manhã descontraído com Marlene – ri logo que desci à cozinha e vi nossa refeição pronta – fui para o trabalho. Estava bem cedo, mas era melhor do que chegar atrasada, ainda mais quando eu não tinha um veículo próprio. Assim que cheguei me dirigi para a sala dos professores, cumprimentando Alice Potter no caminho. Como ela era diferente do irmão e tão parecida ao mesmo tempo!?

Balancei a cabeça enquanto abria a porta da sala dos professores, lá estava James Potter conversando com outros dois professores: o primeiro tinha cabelos escuros e grandes, porém bem tratados, eu o vira de relance na manhã passada, já o segundo, tinha cabelos castanhos claros, magro e alto, este eu nunca vira antes. Tentei entrar despercebida, sem interrompê-los para pegar uma xícara de café, mas parecendo sentir minha presença, Potter virou-se para me encarar assim que a porta se fechou atrás de mim, à atitude dele fez com que os outros dois professores me encarassem também. Droga!

– Ah, olá professora Evans. – Disse um sorridente James. Tentei sorrir amigavelmente.

– Bom dia, professor Potter. – Respondi educadamente, o que fez com que erguesse as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o tom da minha voz.

– Ah, então você é a nova professora de quem todos falam? – Perguntou o primeiro que tinha cabelos compridos, isso fez com que Potter saísse do transe que me encarava e olhar para o amigo com um sorriso debochado no canto da boca.

– É a professora de História, pegou a turma 1302... – Riu-se Potter. – Coitadinha da ruivinha. – Contei mentalmente até dez para não responder nada mal educado, o segundo homem também parecia não ter achado aquilo engraçado e fazia uma careta quando respondeu.

– Sinto muito. – Disse o de cabelos curtos. – Eu também peguei essa turma, mas depois de muito custo consegui fazer com que eles se comportassem... Meu nome é Remus Lupin, sou professor de Inglês.

– Lílian Evans. – Sorri para ele, tentava ignorar a risada de Potter e do primeiro homem, mas sem conseguir controlar minha língua afiada, acrescentei. - Você é o único com educação nessa sala? Obrigada por se apresentar, Lupin. – O homem deu um sorriso sem graça, corando.

– Pode me chamar de Remus...

– Pode me chamar de Lily, então. – A forma como me apresentei para Remus Lupin chamou a atenção de Potter e do outro professor.

– Lily, apelido legal... – Comentou o professor ainda sem se apresentar, ergui uma das sobrancelhas quando olhei pra ele.

– Já você, pode me chamar de senhorita Evans ou professora Lílian. – Corrigi, fazendo-o ficar surpreso e mudo. Potter riu e olhou dentro dos meus olhos, meu coração disparou, fiz de tudo para não demonstrar. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

– E eu posso te chamar de Lily? – Perguntou com seu jeito arrogante. Pensei por poucos segundos, aquilo era absurdo, é claro que não podia!

– Claro. – Me ouvi dizendo com um sorriso malandro no rosto.

Potter não conseguiu esconder o espanto, arregalou os olhos para minha resposta, sabia que ele tinha certeza que diria o contrário. Algum tempo depois, sorriu, um sorriso sincero desde a primeira vez que o vira. Olhou para o amigo cujo nome ainda não sabia.

– Está vendo, Sirius? Posso chamá-la de Lily. – Disse ainda sorrindo. – Pode me chamar de James, Lily.

– Assim você me magoa, senhorita Evans. – Sirius fingiu estar magoado. – Por que não posso chamá-la de Lily também?

– Afinal, quantos anos vocês têm? Como conseguiram emprego? – Não consegui refrear minha língua mais uma vez, Potter riu e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – O que foi, James?

– Na-nada... – Gaguejou fazendo-me rir. Passei entre os três homens, peguei um copo descartável e me servi de um pouco de café. – Bem, tenho que ir. – Anunciei indo para a porta.

– Você não vai querer beber isso... – Potter, Remus e Sírius falaram olhando para meu copo, suspirei, resolvi não fazer perguntas quando joguei o copo no lixo.

– Acho que vocês também deveriam ir para suas salas. – Falei saindo sem encará-los. Segui pelo corredor que levaria para minha sala, sentei em minha cadeira aguardando a turma da sexta série. Pensei em James gaguejando pela primeira vez comigo, estava até começando a achar que poderíamos nos tornar bons amigos, mas estava tão enganada...

Liberando a turma da quinta séria para o recreio vi uma briga no meio do corredor, fui até lá para aparar os dois alunos, ao mesmo tempo em que James fazia o mesmo. Sim, já estava me acostumando a idéia de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. A única coisa que achava que não sabia sobre ele, era qual disciplina ensinava. Chegamos no momento em que os dois alunos começariam a se bater. Meu segundo dia e já estava impedindo uma briga! Segurei um aluno de minha turma enquanto James segurava o outro.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, com James me olhando de canto de olho. Quem respondeu foi o aluno que ele segurava, ainda tentando agarrar o outro estudante.

– Esse idiota disse que você é um péssimo professor! – O menino respondeu. – Disse que só sabe fazer nada! – James me olhou de testa franzida enquanto o aluno que eu segurava se manifestou.

– Só porque ele se intrometeu na minha conversa! Disse que a senhorita era careta de mais... Quem fala o que quer escuta o que não quer, não é esse o ditado? – Queria rir daquela situação, mas James tinha de abrir a boca e estragar tudo.

– Ah, mas todos nós sabemos que eu não sou assim, não é mesmo? – Sorriu para os alunos. – Sou o professor mais legar e Lily é um pouco irritadiça... – Sussurrou a ultima parte de forma que todos os que estavam perto puderam escutar. Soltei o garoto enquanto cruzava os braços encarando aquele projétil de professor.

– Ei, ei, quem disse isso? – Indaguei com raiva, ele riu.

– Está vendo? – James piscou para o garoto, fazendo não só ele mas todos os outros rirem.

– James Potter! O que quer dizer com isso? Está insinuando que _você_ é melhor do que eu?

– Ora essa! Admita pelo menos que você é um pouco careta... – Confirmou Potter.

– Não sou careta! – Exclamei indignada. – Você que é muito arrogante.

James soltou o garoto, provavelmente por causa da nossa discussão, as crianças esqueceram que elas que deviam estar brigando. Nos encaramos, e mesmo que ele fosse bem mais alto do que eu, não podia levar esse fator como vantagem, pois eu nunca fraquejaria.

– Não sou arrogante! Você que é a pessoa mais irritadiça que já tive o desprazer de conhecer em toda a minha vida.

– Até parece que você conhece tantas pessoas assim, senhor _Sou-Melhor-Em-Tudo!_ – Retruquei com raiva. – Nunca saiu de Londres, nem uma única vez!

– Ah, e você me conhece há bastante tempo, senhorita _Metida-A-Ser-Certinha_ – Ironizou Potter, revirando olhos.

– Achei que podia ser sua amiga. – Atirei contra ele. – Mas estou vendo que estava errada, você é o cara mais _imbecil_ que já conheci! E que deve ensinar algo muito irrelevante para dizerem que você não quer nada! – Potter me fuzilou com os quatro olhos que tinha, enquanto me mantinha firme.

– E você que ensina a matéria mais chata de todos os tempos? História? História é para os fracos. Quero ver você ficar _duas horas_ pendurada em uma barra para poder passar em um exame. – Berrou tanto que ficou vermelho pelo esforço.

– Se não fosse pela História, você nem ao menos existiria! Aposto que você teve de estudá-la para poder ensinar, seja lá o que leciona. – Falei calmamente, minha postura irritando ainda mais o Potter, que furioso, se aproximou mais de mim.

– Ah é? E quem lhe garante isso? – Nós estávamos a apenas cinco centímetros de distância agora.

– Argh! E eu pensando que você teria maturidade suficiente para ser meu amigo, mas só agora eu vejo o quanto eu estava enganada! Você é... – Diria que ele era tão criança quantos os alunos da escola, mas queria as crianças do meu lado, e não do dele.

– E você é sempre cheia de " _EU_ " – Debochou. – Não sabe falar em conjunto como " _Nós_ " e " _Todo mundo_ "?

– Infantil. – Retorqui.

– Egoísta.

– Idiota.

– _Chataa._ – Falou demoradamente.

– Preguiçoso.

– Maluca...

– Criança.

– Gorda. – Por incrível que pareça, bastou somente essa palavra para me tirar do sério, de vez.

– Professores! – Chamaram os alunos que observavam nossa briga, por um instante esqueci que estavam ali, mas estávamos com tanta raiva um do outro que olhamos para eles e gritamos um: " _Calados!_ " Em uníssono.

– Senhores. – Uma voz conhecida disse às nossas costas, fiz uma careta ao mesmo tempo em que Potter, e nos viramos para olhar envergonhados para a diretora. – O que está acontecendo aqui? – Potter abriu a boca, porém, eu fui mais rápida.

– Nada. – Respondi tentando fazer cara de santa. Alice ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, balançou a cabeça suspirando. Parou na nossa frente, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa para nós, ordenou que os alunos voltassem para a aula.

– Saibam que escutei a briga de vocês. – Começou ela. – Seja lá o motivo que desencadeou essa discussão, peço que a deixe para fora dos portões desta escola. – Nunca imaginara que ela podia falar assim, talvez agisse dessa forma por que realmente passamos dos limites. – Aqui vocês são profissionais, entenderam?

– Sim, diretora. – Respondemos juntos mais uma vez. Alice nos lançou outro olhar decepcionado antes de partir sumindo de vista.

Olhamos um para o outro fazendo careta, dei as costas para ele para entrar em minha sala, quando ele perguntou:

– Ainda posso te chamar de Lily?

– Não!

Mais tarde, depois de liberar minha ultima turma um pouco mais cedo, fui de sala em sala procurar por Potter, queria descobrir o que ele ensinava, contudo, não o encontrei no prédio. Já havia desistido quando escutei sua voz, então me dirigi para o ginásio e lá estava ele, apitava um jogo de basquete, o que deixou mais do que obvio que dava aula de Educação Física. E pelo pouco que vi, ficou claro que não era nem um pouco preguiçoso, na verdade, parecia bem _bonito_ , digo, profissional.

Odiava estar errada, e me peguei pensando mais uma vez se o julgara precipitadamente, mas nunca admitiria isso. Para minha surpresa ele se virou de repente, mas, antes que me visse, saí da quadra sem dizer nada. Não podia demonstrar o quanto me abalara vê-lo daquele jeito. Amanhã eu o trataria do jeito de sempre, antes da discussão, do jeito que nos conhecemos.

 **Mylle Malfoy P.W:** Hey, Mylle! Seja bem vinda! Que bom que gostou dele assim! Essa foi a minha intenção, de mostrar James e Lily de um jeito diferente do que estamos acostumadas a ler. Ah, vai ter muitas brigas e confusões, você vai ver kkkkkkk Espero que goste, hermosa. De verdade. Obrigada por ler e comentar *-*

PS: Acho que agora foi heueheue


	4. Pego Carona com o Idiota

**AVISO:** Nessa fic, James tem uma irmã mais nova, criada por mim e porque uma amiga pediu. Só para não ficarem confusos, quando lerem :)

 **4 - Pego Carona com o Idiota**

Cheguei um casa irritada. Não com o Potter e sim comigo mesma. Atravessei o hall, jogando as chaves e tudo o mais que eu carregava em cima da mesinha. Lene me olhava de esguelha e eu a ignorei.

Subindo as escadas, falei:

– Nem um comentário.

– E quem disse que eu ia fazer algum? – mentiu Marlene, controlando o riso. – Até amanhã, Lily.

Grunhi alguma resposta e bati a porta do meu quarto. Eu estava irritada quando fui dormir; e fiquei ainda mais quando eu acordei sonhando com Potter. Nem digo o que eu sonhei. Portanto, acordei muito bem humorada... Para não dizer o contrário.

Como era de se esperar, Lene me esperava na cozinha, com o nosso café da manhã pronto. Eu a olhei e vi que ela comprimia os lábios, ou para não rir ou para não falar nada ou as dois coisas. Ignorei-a completamente e me sentei em uma das cadeiras. Lene, que estava encostada na pia, sentou-se defronte a mim. Ficamos em silêncio.

– Fiz um chá de camomila – informou minha amiga, quebrando o silêncio. Assenti ainda sem dizer uma palavra. – Não vai beber? – Perguntou ao ver que eu não havia tomado o chá.

Neguei com a cabeça.

Lene suspirou e pegou a xícara onde estava o meu chá.

– Você sabe que hoje é sexta-feira, não sabe?– tornou Lene, depois de esvaziar a xícara.

– Sim – respondi.

– Sabe, também, que é final de semana?

– Claro que sei, Marlene. Por que as perguntas? Onde você quer chegar – perguntei logo, para acabar com o que ela estivesse planejando.

– Você fica muito em casa, se estressa com facilidade naquela escola... Que tal nós sairmos nesse final de semana? – sugeriu Lene com a voz comedida. – E aproveita e esquece esse Potter.

Quem suspirou dessa vez foi eu.

– Como esquecê-lo? Se ele invade até os meus sonhos? – Arrependi-me assim que terminei de proferir a frase, pois Lene deu um grito.

– Rá! Você anda sonhando com ele, é? Como foi o sonho?

– Nada... demais – respondi, corando, o que me fez ser denunciada. Lene deu outro grito.

– Rá! – riu-se ela. – Foi um sonho erótico – e começou a rir. Eu me irritei e levantei da cadeira, ino escovar os dentes, onde Lene me seguiu.

– Cala a boca, Lene – exigi. – Pare de rir!

– O sonho foi bom? – insistiu ela, curiosa, controlando o riso.

– Me recuso a responder essa pergunta – saí do banheiro e peguei as minhas coisas; ainda sendo seguida por Marlene.

Me dirigi à porta e a abri. Lene encostou-se no batente da mesma, me observando. Eu fingi que não a havia visto.

– Tchau, Lene – disse eu, já saindo de casa e encarando o céu nublado. Eu ia voltar para pegar o meu guarda-chuva, mas ouvi Lene gritar:

– Vai ou não sair nesse final de semana?

– Não! Trabalhos para corrigir! – gritei em resposta e Lene riu.

– Cuidado como Potter, hein!

Ignorei aquilo e entrei no ônibus que parara naquele momento. No ônibus, já sentada, me peguei pensando no sonho que tive com o Potter. Foi tão... intenso e tão íntimo, que parecia que eu podia senti-lo me tocar e me beijar... Uma sensação nova percorreu por todo o meu corpo.

Mas que droga! Era por isso que eu estava de mau humor. Ele era tão idiota, que acabei sonhando com ele. Apostava qualquer coisa que ele não ficava igual a um adolescente sonhando comigo... Dei sinal e o ônibus parou. Caminhei até a entrada escola. O céu relampejou. Ótimo.

Entrei na escola e já na entrada, vi um problema. Alice Potter discutia com um homem alto e de cabelos escuros. Eu sabia que ele tinha olhos azuis, pois aquele era Florencio Valentin, pai de Matt. Suspirei e fui até eles, conseguindo ouvir um pouco da conversa dos dois.

– Não me interessa que você não é a diretora ou se é, meu filho não está bem naquela turma – ia dizendo Florencio, com um sotaque leve italiano.

– Senhor Valentin, seu filho ficará ótimo naquela turma – falou Alice calmamente. Era incrível com ela era tão calma! Eu já teria explodido há muito tempo.

Valentin deu um sorriso de desdém.

– Aquela turma é a pior de todas!eu quero tirá-lo de lá hoje e quero falar com a diretora, e então poderei falar que a senhorita é incompetente – ele parecia descontrolado e eu estava pronta para interferir, quando eu vi Alice ficar vermelha.

– Agora escute aqui, senhor Valentin – começou ela começando a ficar igual ao Potter –, não posso trocar seu filho, pois não tenho poder para tanto. E a diretora Longbottom não está; então não tem como o senhor falar com ela. Depois, não julgue o meu trabalho. O senhor não é ninguém para falar comigo desse jeito, sou uma profissional e exijo mais respeito. Não é só porque sua esposa morreu, que tenha o direito de sair destratando os outros. Sinto _mesmo_ pela a perda dos dois, mas está na hora do senhor superar isto.

Tanto eu, quanto Valentin, ficamos surpresos. Eu, pelo o que ela disse e pelo fato de ela ser tão respondona quanto Potter. Só que era mais controlada. E Valentin, por ela ter dito aquela verdade que até eu já vinha querendo dizer. Ele estava completamente sem fala.

Olhei para Alice, que sustentava o olhar de Valentin, e soube que ela não se arrependia de ter dito tudo aquilo. Achei que já estava na hora de eu falar.

Parei na frente dos dois e Valentin me olhou.

– Olá, senhores – falei. – O que houve? Eu sou a professora de História de seu filho, Lílian Evans.

– Florencio Valentin – apresentou-se ele. – Não aconteceu nada, professora – disse ele, distante. – Com licença – e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Ficamos o olhando partir. Quando este já havia sumido de nossas vitas, me virei para Alice, que tinha expressão igual a de Potter que diz: Não-Tô-Nem-Ligando e ri.

– Nunca vi você tão igual ao seu irmão, Alice.

Ela me olhou.

– Já estava cansada dele – suspirou ela nem um pouco arrependida. – Toda vez que ele vem aqui, ele fala daquele jeito. Estava na hora de alguém dizer umas verdades a ele. Vem, vamos entrar.

Nós duas entramos e Alice se dirigiu para sala e eu fui para a sala dos professores. Fiquei com raiva de mim mesma por ficar desapontada ao ver que Potter não estava lá. Tomei um pouco de chá e depois fui para a minha sala, mas parei e mudei totalmente de rumo; tinha ainda quinze minutos.

Eu não prestei muita atenção para onde eu ia e acabei reparando que estava indo para o ginásio. Balancei a cabeça e estava me preparando para dar meia volta e voltar para minha sala, quando a voz dele me sobressaltou.

– Estava me procurando? – sussurrou Potter em minha orelha. Eu pulei.

– O quê? Claro que não! – neguei, me virando para encará-lo. E meu coração disparou ao olhar nos olhos dele.

Potter se encostou na parede, bagunçou os cabelos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos para me olhar. Um sorriso maliciosos se espalhou pelo rosto de Potter. E de repente eu fiquei nervosa.

– É claro que estava – ele riu. – Você pensa que eu não a vi naquele dia na quadra?

Eu cruzei os braços.

– E quem disse que era eu? – perguntei.

– Quem mais nessa escola tem cabelos flamejantes? – Ele fingiu pensar.

– Você está enlouquecendo. Eu tenho que voltar para minha sala e você deve ir para a sua... se é que você tem uma – disse eu dando as costas a ele.

– Admita – ele estava me seguindo. Eu fechei os olhos. – Você está ficando caidinha por mim.

Dessa eu tive que rir.

– Ah, estou. Com certeza – desdenhei ainda andando com ele em meu encalço. – Estou até seguindo-o, não é? – olhei-o de esguelha para ver se havia entendido. E pelo que vi, ele entendera.

Então eu não estava mais escutando seus tênis fazendo barulho ao me seguir. Virei-me para vê-lo e constar que ele havia parado.

– Um dia, você vai me seguir, Evans – disse ele.

– Até parece, Potter – cruzei os braços – Você que estava me seguindo.

Potter riu.

– Aham. E você não foi me ver lá no ginásio ontem.

– Não – menti.

– Então está bem, Evans – cedeu ele, mas eu sabia que não havia acreditado.

– Vá para sua sala, Potter.

– Não me diga o que fazer, Evans. Eu sei – retrucou Potter. – Até mais tarde.

Ele passou por mim sem dizer mais nada. Confesso que doeu um pouco, contudo não demonstrei; mas fui pensando na frieza com que ele me tratara. O que me deixou em dúvida foi o tom de voz que ele usara. Eu já não o havia visto?

Balancei a cabeça e entrei na minha sala. A turma já me esperava e quando me viram ficaram em silêncio.

O dia passou rápido, por incrível que pareça. Era como se o tempo tivesse brincando comigo, pois, assim que eu coloquei os pés fora do colégio, a chuva caiu. Fechei os olhos e depois olhei para o céu.

– Obrigada – agradeci e tentei salvar minha bolsa com todos os meus trabalhos para corrigir. Naquele momento, eu tive vontade de chorar. E eu ainda tinha que andar até o ponto de ônibus. Quando tivesse dinheiro suficiente, iria comprar um carro.

Enquanto eu andava na chuva, com os cabelos colados no rosto, um carro preto parou à minha frente. A precipitação batia no teto do carro fazendo barulho; não entendi o que o motorista queria e continuei a andar. Porém, o carro me seguiu.

Parei e o vidro do carro foi abaixado. Levei um susto ao ver que era Potter no carro. Olhei para o céu novamente: primeiro a chuva e agora isto?

– Entra, Evans – disse ele. – Entra logo!

Hesitei, mas, me xingando por dentro, entrei no carro dele. Fechei a porta e o olhei.

– Hã... obrigada – agradeci, relutante. Potter não me olhou, apenas sorriu.

– De nada. Eu não podia deixar uma dama no meio da chuva – ele me fitou pelo conto do olho e rapidamente voltou a atenção para rua. Era impressão minha ou ele estava corando? Eu olhei para mim mesma. E acho que vi qual foi a razão para Potter corar: minha blusa estava encharcada e transparente. Tentei esconder, mas não consegui e desisti. – Onde fica sua casa?

Dei o endereço a ele e ficamos em silêncio. A chuva era tudo que se ouvia; e estava tão quente no carro...

– Então, – Potter quebrou o silêncio – vai sair esse final de semana?

Me virei para encará-lo, perplexa. Ele não viu minha expressão, pois prestava atenção na estrada.

– Ora, está me convidando par sair, Potter? – indaguei, ignorando as borboletas, de repente, voando em meu estômago.

– Claro que não, Evans – respondeu ele ainda sem me olhar. – Só estou perguntando se vai sair.

Irritada, cruzei os braços.

– E para quê você quer saber?

– Porque esse silêncio está incomodo – disse de forma displicente. Suspirei.

– Não, Potter, não vou sair – respondi. – Satisfeito?

Ele riu enquanto fazia uma curva. Parecia aliviado? Balancei a cabeça; era coisa da minha imaginação.

– E por que não?

– Porque não é da sua conta o que eu faço nos meus finais de semana – falei ainda irritada, quando ele soltou mais uma risada.

– Aposto que você vai ficar em casa, corrigindo trabalhos e bebendo refrigerante – riu mais uma vez. Se eu já estava irritada, nada se comparou à minha raiva quando ele adivinhou o que eu ia fazer.

– Aposto que você vai para essas boates, bebe todas junto com aquele seu amigo metido e dorme com várias mulheres – ri com raiva. – Aposto que é isso que você vai fazer hoje a noite.

Eu não tinha reparado que Potter já havia estacionado o carro. Ele virou-se para mim, sorrindo de leve.

– Aposte o que quiser, mas está errada sobre mim – respondeu ele calmo. – Dormi, sim, com... algumas, porém não todas as noites.

– Você é realmente um idiota – falei sem acreditar, enquanto ele dava de ombros.

– Não sou um santo, Evans.

Ri, porque aquilo me deixou triste, surpresa e com raiva. Juntei as minhas coisas para poder sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Estava pronta para sair, porém hesitei. Olhei-o e vi que este me olhava intensamente. A chuva ainda caía.

– Pode dizer o que quiser, Potter. Mas só quero que você saiba de uma coisa – avisei. – De mim, você nunca conseguirá alguma coisa.

Abri a porta do carro, mas fui impedida. Potter estava segurando o meu pulso. Girei-me para encará-lo e me deparei com aqueles castanhos esverdeados, perfurando-me.

Potter deu um sorriso malicioso e perguntou:

– Quer apostar?

Preferi não responder àquela pergunta idiota e saí do carro, sem olhar para trás.

 **Mylle Malfoy P.W:** Essas brigas são as melhores heueheue adoro quando eles brigam por nada, vai entender. Pois é... nem James é tooodo confiante e Lily não é de tooodo cega. Com eles... o clima sempre rola kkkkk eles devem ter adorado! Eu ia gostar hahahaha ah, mas eles vão participar mais, você vai ver ;) hudhuehueh tudo bem. Obrigada por ler e comentar, hermosa!


End file.
